Basara Poetry
by Gradien45CNmin
Summary: Para Chara Basara KEMBALI menggambarkan perasaan lewat puisi yang mereka buat. / Warning: OOC, TYPO, Less Feelings, Gaje, and still more!XD / Don't like, than don't read! Please! / R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Author hanya ingin menggambarkan perasaan author dan teman-teman Basara (ya ampun! Benar-benar hobi berkayal gua!). Yah, sekalian melupakan masalah yang lalu... hiks... #authorgalau

Akh! Abaikan kegalauan author!

Dan awalnya banyak kesalahan. Tapi sudah diperbaiki!

**"Basara Poetry"**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

**Rate: T** (Jaga-jaga!)

**Genre: ****POETRY**** &amp; ****HUMOR****.** Bisa juga untuk beberapa genre seperti romance, familly, friendship, dan kawan-kawan sesama genre(?)!

**Warning: Hobby Author (OOC), Less Feelings, TYPO, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Don't like? Don't read! And please! Don't blame!**

Pasukan Baja, dipimpin Oyoy!  
Langsung aja, ente Enjoy!

* * *

**Setia Akan Monyet!**  
**By. Ishida Mitsunari (Untuk Hideyoshi-sama Terjintah!)**

_Dia selalu bersamaku!  
Dia selalu menyemangatiku!  
Dia selalu tersenyum untukku!  
Dia bagaikan menjintah-iku!_

_Aku akan selalu setia padanya!  
Tak akan kulewati satu hari pun dengannya!  
Nyawa ini akan kuberikan padanya!_

_Sekalipun Sarutobi akan menjadi monyet seutuhnya...  
Aku akan tetap setia...  
Pada monyet terjintahku!_

* * *

Seusai puisi dibacakan, Mitsunari menggila selayak Yukimura, "HUOOOOOOO! HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Apa-apaan puisi ini Mitsunari?!" bentak Hideyoshi. Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat ikut membentak, "Sialan kau, Ishida-danna!"

Mitsunari kembali ketempat.

Kasuga maju ke depan dengan malu-malu. Ia berdehem. Lalu mulai membacakan puisinya.

* * *

**Mawar Biru  
By. Kasuga (Untuk Kenshin-sama Ter-cayank!)**

_Aku berjalan di sebuah taman bunga...  
Bunga mawar di hari itu tampak indah...  
Dan aku pun ikut bersemi!_

_Saat itu... Ku lihat seseorang...  
Dia begitu tampan...  
Berani...  
Dan tenang..._

_Aku menghampirinya...  
Dia pun menghampiriku...  
Dia langsung menggendongku...  
Aku mengapung tiada hentinya..._

_Kelopak bunga mawar ikut menari-nari karena diterpa angin...  
Menambah suasana romantisku dengannya..._

_Hari seperti ini... Tak ingin kuakhiri!  
Oh~ Mawar biruku!_

* * *

Kasuga menutup puisinya. Lalu ia berteriak, "KYAAAAAAH~ KENSHIN-SAMAAAAA!"

Kenshin, yang tadi sempat muntah darah akan beberapa baris, berkata sinis, "Thor, kayaknya ente bahlul salah buat puisi deh!"

"Hei Kenshin! Ente tahu siapa ane?" tanya Alen sambil melambai-lambaikan (?) rambutnya.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Haji Tutung!"

"Oh! Maaf, maaf!" Kenshin pasrah. "Tapi, bukannya kau Kristen thor?"

"Wokeh! Saya Pandeta Tutung!"

"Em...? Hah~ Terserah lo deh thor!(Makin aneh aja thor!)" Kenshin semakin pasrah.

Sementara itu Author cuek. Di saat itu pula Kennyo maju dengan riang untuk membacakan puisinya.

* * *

**Kinsen  
By. Kennyo (Untuk my money terjintah!)**

_Siapa yang tak kenal rupamu...  
Kau selalu berada di dekapanku!  
Kau selalu berkilau!  
Memanjakan mataku di tiap waktu!_

_Karena sifatku yang dermawan...  
Ku selalu membagikanmu...  
Sebab kuingin bagikan kebahagiaanku...  
Kepada orang lain...  
Karena itulah banyak yang bekerja untukku..._

_Oh, uang...  
Seandainya tidak ada engkau...  
Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?  
Kaulah kilauan bagi dunia ini!_

* * *

"UAAAAAAAAAANG!" jerit Kennyo dengan fanboying. Dan secara mistis, uang 100 yen bermuka kusut, lalu berkata, "Mampus dah saya dicintai ni Kennyot!"

Sekarang adalah giliran Itsuki. Inilah puisi yang ia bacakan :

* * *

**Kilauan yang Melebihi Emas  
By. Itsuki-chan**

_Setiap tahun selalu terjadi...  
Ku begitu menantikannya!  
Tak ada yang berharga sepertimu..._

_Bagiku...  
Harganya lebih mahal dari emas!  
Seandainya Kami-sama tidak menciptakannya...  
Mungkinkah aku mengenalmu?  
Mungkinkah aku dapat menikmati dunia?_

_Padahal...  
Bentukmu hanya seperti kapas...  
Tapi rasanya seperti surga putih!  
Aku berbagai Tsuki diatas Yuki!_

* * *

"Hoi! Anak kecil berambut tua! You bermaksud ngejek my uang?" tanya Kennyo dengan nada tak terima. Itsuki hanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu, Itsuki berkata, "Aren-neechan! Aku suka kalimat akhirnya! Terima kasih udah bantuin bikin puisi!"

Sambil bermuka purpurnyum (pura-pura senyum), Sang Author yang dipanggil Alen, berkata, "Itu karena kami, orang Indonesia, sulit mencari salju... Khukhukhu..."

Masamune dengan kesel berteriak, "Masuk kulkas sono! Biar tau dingin kayak apa!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini Masmun?" tanya Alen dengan kaget.

"_I'm the next poetry reader you know!_"

"Lo baca apa? Untuk Yuki yah?"

"Kagaklah! Sekali-kali gua harus lepas dari Yuki-ku itu!"

Yukimura yang tiba-tiba nongol nunjukkin sok paham tapi sok melas (?) face "Ah~ Masamune-dono, kau bisa saja!"

"Ah~ Yuki-ku~" Masamune ikut-ikut memelas. #IthinkMasMunDahGila

Alen yang kesel langsung teriak, "Udah! Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! Langsung baca puisi lo, MASMUN!"

Langsung saja Masamune membacakan puisinya.

* * *

**He Is My Father  
By. Date Masamune (Untuk seseorang yang sudah merawatku)**

_Apa jadinya beta tanpamu...  
Beta... Yang tanpa penasihat sepertimu...  
Akankah bisa berjaya seperti ini?_

_Kau selalu membantu sisi kananku...  
Juga menuntun sisi kananku...  
Apalagi melindungi sisi kananku...  
Jika kau tak ada... Mungkin saja...  
Beta gagal memimpin..._

_Kau bagaikan ayahku...  
Menjaga...  
Merawat...  
Melindungi...  
Beta merasa sangat bersalah..._

_Ketika beta menyadari posisimu...  
Sebagai mata kananku...  
Jika kau menginginkannya... Ambil saja pangkatku!  
Sebagai Oshuu Hittou!_

_I still want to be with you!  
You don't die first...  
Because... You are my real father!_

* * *

Kojuro mengacungkan jempol sambil terharu. Ia berlari ke Masamune, lalu memeluknya, "MASAMUNE-SAMAAAAA!" teriaknya.

"O—oi! Kenapa kau, Kojuro!?" Masamune agak bingung akan respon 'mata kanan'nya.

"Masamune-sama memang ketua yang baik! Aku akan tetap menjadi mata kananmu! Masamune-sama tidak usah repot-repot... Kono Kojuro wakai masta!"

Masamune terdiam sejenak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tak lama setelahnya ia ikut menangis, sambil balas peluk mata kanannya sendiri, "HUAAAAAAA! _THANK YOU FATHER_!"

Jadilah namida party antara Hittou dengan babu :

"HIIIKS! HUWWWAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian para pasukan Oshuu masuk ke panggung dan ikut nangis bagaikan mereka motong bombay berjamaah,

"HIIITTOOOOOOOOOOUU!" jerit mereka. Alen sebagai pihak ketiga hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

**Maaf Untuk Teman dan Istri  
By. Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Lebihku untuk Nene tersayang)**

_Maafkan aku...  
Selama ini...  
Ku tak mengerti arti dari Tomodachi...  
Setelah kalung itu menghiasi dadamu..._

_Ku jadi mengingatnya lagi...  
Mengingat masa laluku...  
Yang kuanggap tak berarti..._

_Awalnya tak berkesan...  
Akhirnya... Hanya tertinggal penyesalan...  
Tetap melihat ke depan...  
Tidak melihat ke belakang...  
Adalah kesalahan besarku!_

_Seandainya kusadari kalimat temanku...  
Ku pasti masih bersamanya...  
Menatap Sakura bersemi di atas Osaka...  
Tapi kini... Ku kehilangan semuanya..._

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Nene-chan!" isak Hideyoshi sesuai puisi dibacakan.

"Iya, tak apa Hideyoshi-sama! Sekarang kan aku bersama Hideyoshi-sama..." jawab Nene dengan senyum. Kemudian ia bertanya heran :

"Bagaimana dengan Keiji-san, serta Hanbei-san?"

Hideyoshi nepok jidat lalu berseru, "Ah! Aku hampir saja melupakan mereka! Jodohkan dah!"

Keiji dan Hanbei yang awalnya berharap-harap dengan jawaban Hideyoshi, kini facepalm berjamaah. Berikutnya, Maria yang membacakan puisi.

* * *

**India, Jepang, dan Eropa  
By. Kyogoku Maria**

_Awalnya...  
Diriku lahir di Negeri Matahari Terbit  
Di mana bunga Sakura bersemi  
Di mana ku mendapat perlindungan  
Empat musim dalam satu negeri  
Sampai sekarang tetap mejadi tanah airku_

_Pertengahan itu...  
Negara Eropa mulai berdatangan  
Ku menjadi umat Nasrani  
Dan ku mengubah namaku...  
Menjadi Kyougoku Maria!_

_Akhirnya...  
Ada negara lain yang aku sukai  
Tarian dan pakaian indah  
Sutera yang lain daripada yang lain  
Tak pernah kulihat di negeri ini  
__India... budaya baruku_

_Tiga negara... Sudah kuperkenalkan ke negeri ini...  
Ini membuktikan bahwa seluruh dunia,  
Memiliki budayanya masing-masing...  
Alangkah hebatnya dunia!_

* * *

Sorin termewek-mewek, "Hueeeee! Sugoi ne~ Aku suka bait kedua~ Zabi juga pasti menyukainya!"

"Terima kasih, Sorin," kata Maria. Yoshiteru malah termehek-mehek, "Aku suka bait pertama! Itu menunjukan bahwa kau mengakui tanah airmu sendiri!"

"Aa~ Yoshiteru, kau bisa saja!"

Sambil lewatin adegan Maria menggila (?), Sasuke maju membacakan puisinya...

* * *

**"Arigatou" Indonesia untuk Coraknya!  
By. Sarutobi Sasuke**

_Corak hitam, hijau, cokelat...  
Terlihat di bajuku...  
Kalau tiada corak ini...  
Mungkinkah akan ada tentara Takeda?_

_Warna-warna ini membuat diriku tersamarkan...  
Kamuflase yang sangat unik!  
Seandainya tiada negara sepertimu...  
Mungkinkah akan ada corak seperti ini?_

* * *

Yukimura berteriak membara akan puisi Sasuke, "HUOOOOO! Sasuke! Puisimu yang singkat, namun unik sekali!"

"Hahaha! Terima kasih Sanada-danna!" respon Sasuke eksis.

(Wait! Reader(s), ngomong-ngomong... Corak baju tentara itu buatan Indonesia kan? Kalau bukan tolong beri tahu saya!)

Lalu Yukimura memanas dan mulai terbakar saat membaca puisinya.

* * *

**Semangat Api  
By. Sanada Genjirou YUKIMURAAAA! (Yukimura minta author nulisnya kayak gini!)**

_Api dalam diriku ini...  
Selalu membara!  
Melebihi tekad api Naruto!  
Melebihi mata api Rock Lee!  
Bahkan melebihi panas api Natsu!_

_Tak ada yang menandingi semangat apiku!  
Ku pasti menaklukan siapa pun!  
Karena jika diriku mengamuk...  
Amarahku melebihi Boboiboy api!_

_Bukannya ada bak pepatah...  
Jika kecil jadi kawan...  
Namun besarnya menjadi lawan!  
FOYYAAAAAH! SEMANGAAAAAT!_

* * *

"MERDEKAAAAAA!" tutup Yukimura dengan teriakan membara. Api dari dalam Yukimura semakin besar. Seisi ruangan mulai gosong dan siap menjadi sushi manusia matang! Kalau author bakal jadi Rendang daging manusia. Ada yang mau makan? (Readers: OGAH THOR!)

Naruto langsung saja protes, "APAAN NIH! BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE SAMA ALIS TEBAL!"

"BETUL! BETUL! BAJUMU KAN TIDAK MENGIKUTI GUY-SENSEI!" protes Lee di sebelahnya. Natsu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan muka tak terima.

"Ya elah! Saya awalnya tidak ingin melibatkan mereka! Setelah saya konsultasi ke klinik Tong Len-Dier (?), saya masukkin aja! Sialan kau, Len-Dier!" kata Yukimura sambil memadamkan dirinya yang terbakar habis tapi tak ada rasa panas apapun dalam dirinya.

"APAA? LEN-DIR? YOU NGEJEK WATASHI GETOH? SAPA EMANG YANG BINGUNG KEMAREN GARA-GARA BIKIN MOCHI SAMBIL HANDSTAND?!" Alen mengejar Yukimura dengan amarah tinggi. Api sepanas 10000000000000000000 derajat Celsius (?) keluar dari tubuh Alen. Seisi ruangan menjadi hitam.

Tak tahan, UFA (Uke Favorite Author{?}) melempar air kearah Sang Aoethor (?). "Fyuh~ Syukurlah~"

"KYAAAAA! KEI-CHAN! THANKS BABY!" memeluk-meluk Keiji.

"O—oi! Mati aku..." Keiji kehabisan nafas.

"Nak? TIDAAAAAAKKK!" Author menangis lebay diatas panggung sambil merangkul Keiji.

Oke! Adegan semakin panas(?)! Sekarang giliran Tadakatsu yang membaca puisinya.

* * *

**Bzzzzzzt!  
By. Honda Tadakatsu**

_Bzzzzzzt!  
Jezzheng!  
Buum! Dhhar!  
Ngiung ngiung ngiung!  
Preeeeet!  
Dus.., BUM!  
Fuuffff~~_

* * *

"... Ieyasu... Apasih yang dikatakan Tadakatsu tadi? You paham, no?" tanya Alen ke Ieyasu. Ieyasu menjawab dengan pedenya, "Ooh! Tentu saja tidak... Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau!"

Kemudian Ieyasu menapakkan kakinya ke atas panggung. "Baiklah, Tadakatsu. Puisimu bagus sekali! Silahkan kembali kembali ketempat dudukmu!" Ieyasu mengajungkan jempol kakinya (?) ke Tadakatsu sambil memberi komando (?) kembali ketempat.

"BAGUS DARIMANA IEYASU!" semua yang ada dalam ruangan ngamuk terutama Mitsunari.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, giliran saya yang akan membaca puisi! Ehum!"

* * *

**~Aku Matahari dan Kau Bulannya~  
By. Tokugawa Ieyasu (Untuk Mitsun-ku!)**

_Kau sering dibilang mengerikan...  
Kau sering dibilang jahat...  
Kau sering dibilang gelap...  
Kau sering dibilang tak punya perasaan..._

_Ku paham akan perasaanmu...  
Kau sangat menghormati Hideyoshi-dono...  
Kau sangat menghargai Hideyoshi-dono...  
Kau juga sangat mencintai Hideyoshi-dono..._

_Tapi...  
Apakah balas dendam bisa menenangkan perasaanmu?  
Apakah darah yang bertumpahan bisa memenuhi hasratmu?  
Apakah kau siap dibenci dan ditakuti semua orang?_

_Ya! Mungkin banyak orang akan membencimu...  
Tapi ku tetap bersedia menjadi 'matahari'-mu...  
Untuk menyinari 'bulan purnama' sepertimu!_

* * *

Mitsunari menyiapkan tebasan pedang. Ia teriak ga karuan, "Puisi macam apa ini, IEYASUUUUU! LALU CABUT KATA '-KU' ITU!"

Ieyasu yang berlari itu tetap menggoda Mitsunari, "Ahahaha! Maaf yah, Mitsu-chan!"

"ONOREEEE! SINI KAUUUU! DASAR JELEK!"

"Go-GOMEN! TENANG DONG MITSUNARII!"

Sang Author hanya bisa menurut dan berkata, "Lama-lama tanda seru dan capslock gua rusak nih!"

Sepertinya harus ditutup sekarang karena panggung ini akan rusak akibat amukan Mitsunari. Akan dilanjutkan lagi begitu panggung sudah diperbaiki! XD #plaak

Oke! Adakah puisi Basara yang kalian suka? Atau yang membuat kalian nangis bawang putih? Atau mungkin ada yang membuat kalian ngakak sampai lupa cara menangis? (Readers : Jangan sok deh!)

Thank you for reading! Can I get some Review? Or some Fav?

Alen si Radiasi dari Jomesan45


	2. Chapter 2

AHAI! Alen kembali! Ada yang rindu? (Readers: _**GAK!**_)

Ah~ Readers mah gitu! Udah pake Capslock! Pake Underline! Pake Bold dan Italic pula! Lengkap dah semua! #disitukadangsayamerasasedih XD

**"Basara Poetry"**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

**Rate: T (Sudah ditetapkan!)**

**Genre: ****POETRY**** &amp; ****HUMOR****.**

**Warning: Hobby Author (OOC), Less Feelings, TYPO, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi yang menghantui author dengan kegilaannya! Don't like? Don't read! And please! Don't blame!**

Wokeh! Tata tertibnya (?) sudah lengkap. Langsung aja! Enjoy!

* * *

"Yipiiiii! AKHIRNYA PANGGUNG DAN RUANGAN INI SUDAH KEMBALI!" Alen si Author pecinta 'Uke' yang berbeda dari yang lain mulai gila.

"Padahal belum dimulai. Tapi dia sudah over dosis lagi!" Motochika bermalas-malasan di kursinya.

"Oke! Sekarang... yang belum baca puisi, silahkan maju! Siapa yang mau duluan!" Alen memaksakan.

Tidak ada yang mengacungkan kaki, akhirnya Sakon mengacungkan bulu idungnya yang sepanjang 40 Centimeter. (?)

"Silahkan, Sakon!" Alen kembali ketempat.

"Ehum! Dengarkan ya!"

* * *

**Dua Karateka Dalam Satu Tubuh  
By. Shima Sakon**

_Keiji-san...  
Setiap hari kuselalu bersamamu  
Setiap hari kita selalu menikmati hari  
Hobi yang sama mengikuti kita  
Dan akhirnya kita jadi teman  
'Koi' adalah katamu_

_Motochika-san...  
Kita mungkin teman  
Tetapi jarang Bersama  
Keiji-san akrab denganmu  
'Konnamunka' adalah katamu_

_Aku yang terakhir..._

'_Kata' milik Keiji-san  
Serta kata 'Koi' dari Keiji-san  
Bisa aku kuasai  
Bahkan menjadi ciri khasku_

_Dan 'Kumite' milik Motochika-san  
Serta kata 'Konnamunka' yang...  
kuubah jadi 'konnamucha'  
Sangat aku kuasai_

_Dua dalam satu!  
Itulah aku!_

* * *

"Widih! Jepang sekali dirimu, Sakon! Bagus!" puji Yoshiteru.

"Hehehe! Terima kasih, Shogun!" Sakon menggaruk kepala malu.

"Cie! Karate! Aku kira ga akan ada yang ngebahas Karate! KEREN SAKON! JEMPOL 12 DEH!" Alen minjam jempol milik Motochika dan Keiji—baik jempol kaki maupun jempol tangan. Readers mau nambahin?

"Apaan itu! Jangan bawa nama orang dong!" Motochika ngamuk.

" 'Kata' ya? Hehehe. Apa karena setiap aku selalu ber-'Zenkutsu Dachi' ria?" Keiji senyum manis. #authormelototsenangliatKeiji

Sementara Keiji senyam-senyum dan Alen masih jungkir balik (?) ditempatnya, Motochika menuju panggung siap membacakan puisinya.

* * *

**Lautan  
By. Chosoukabe Motochika**

_Berlayar menerpa samudra  
Menari diatas selimut biru  
Menikmati suara burung dara  
Ditemani 'Takamaru'_

_Cahaya panas matahari  
Kadang membuat keringat  
Tapi air lautan yang dingin  
Membuat nikmat_

_Oh inilah kehidupan!  
Surga berlayar!  
Menghantam panas...  
Menikmati kesegaran!_

* * *

"Chousukabe... kau benar-benar mengesalkan! Aku tak akan pernah mengampunimu yang mengejek Amaterasu! Minggir! Berikutnya gua!" Motonari marah lalu siap membaca puisinya.

"Cih! Sialan kau Mouri!" Motochika kembali ke alamnya.

* * *

**Amaterasu  
By. Mouri Motonari**

_Setiap hari menerpa dunia  
Setiap hari menyinari dunia  
Setiap hari ada dunia  
Setiap hari selalu kunikmati_

_Hatiku berkilau bagai dirimu  
Semangatku membara karnamu  
Panasku seperti panasmu  
Dan akan selalu bersinar sangat terang!_

_Lautan ada...  
Daratan ada...  
Langit ada...  
Kau pasti ada...  
Karena kau lebih berkuasa!  
Daripada lautan!_

* * *

"APA-APAAN PUISIMU MOURI! JANGAN PAKE LAUTAN JUGAAAAA!" Motochika ngamuk gelindingan.

"Justru kau telah mengejek Amaterasu!" Mouri juga ngambek. Hati-hati readers! Akan ada perang!

"Aku tak setuju dengan puisimu, Mouri!"

"Lalu? Aku juga ga setuju! Kau sangat tidak menghargai Amaterasu!"

"Setiap hari kau berlayar dilaut dan kau selalu melihat laut!" Motochika nyiapin pancingannya.

"Tapi Amaterasu selalu ada! Dan kau selalu melihatnya setiap hari! Iya kan!?" Motonari menyiapkan hulahopnya.

"MOURIII!—"

"CHOSOKABEEEE!—"

"Hei! Kalau mau perang jangan disini! Anderstan(?)!?" Alen ngamuk. Hati-hati tuh! Ruangan bakal hancur sekali dia ngamuk! "Kalian mau perang? Perang puisi sono! Ajak uke dan seme!"

"Uke? Seme?" akhirnya mereka memutuskan...

"Baiklah! Bakaganryu! Maeda! Shima! Katakura! Ieyasu! Kita melawan!" ajak Motochika.

"Takenaka! Wakaki Tora! Shibatak(?)! Sarutobi! Ishida! Bantu aku!" Motonari tak mau kalah.

"Masamune-dono~ Aku ga mau kita pisah!" rengek Yukimura.

"Aku juga Yuki-ku~! Kami ga ikutan!" Masamune menolak. Seketika mereka melakukan adegan romantis. Cieeee! 1 berhasil!

"Aku dan Katsuie adalah teman! Keiji-san juga mengajarkanku untuk saling berteman! Aku ga mau perang!" Sakon juga menolak.

"Sakon... Baiklah! Aku juga tak menginginkannya! Aku tak ikutan." Katsuie memegang tangan Sakon sambil menolak ajakan Motonari.

"Katsu-chan... terima kasih~" Sakon lembek. 2 berhasil!

"Oi Keiji! Kau bagaimana!?" tanya Motochika.

"Eh!? Emm... aku suka bertarung. Tapi tak suka perang." Keiji pasrah.

"Ini hanya puisi! Kau jago buat kayak ginian kan!?"

"Iya tapi..." Keiji melirik Hanbei. Hanbei melihat kearah Keiji. Dilihat wajah Hanbei yang memintanya untuk menolak. "Tidak. Sejak kejadian '_Cause The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You'_... aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya lagi." Keiji terseyum ke Hanbei. Hanbei pun ikut tersenyum. (Readers: Promosi fanfic abal thor!-_-)

"Katanya kau ga mau~" goda Hideyoshi.

"Iya~ Keiji-san tidak konstanta(?)!" Nene tertawa kecil.

"Orang itu berubah-ubah Nene-san, Hideyoshi." kata Hanbei yang tiba-tiba disamping Keiji. 3 berhasil!

"Saru! Kau mau tidak!" tanya Motonari.

"A~hahaha! Sanada-danna tidak mau. Jadi saya juga tak mau. Katakura-danna, kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke ke Kojuro. "Lalu, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SARU!"

"Kalau 'anak saya' tidak mau, saya juga tak akan ikutan!" Kojuro juga menolak. 4 berhasil!

"Ayah~ jangan menyebutku anak!" Masamune mebantah.

"Nak jugaaaa! Jangan sebut aku ayah! HUAAAAA!" Kojuro menangis.

"Daddy!" Masamune ikut menangis.

"HITTOOOOOOO!" seketika Namida Party part 2, terjadi.

"Yare-yare..." Sasuke dan Yukimura ber-sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ieyasu! Kau?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku—"

"Aku setuju, Mouri! Aku akan melawan Ieyasu!" Mitsunari ikut Motonari.

"Ah~ Aku tak mau, Mitsu-chan!" rengek Ieyasu.

"AH! GA MAU TAU! KITA '_INBUN NO TATAKAI_'! TOROSHITE YARUZOOOO!" Mitsunari ngamuk.

Alen semakin pasrah, "Ruk-sak lagi nih, capslock dan tanda seru gua!"

Hideyoshi ikut-ikutan ngejek, "Mitsunari! Kau paduan suara?"

"ALEN! SIAPKAN CAPSLOCK LO DAN TANDA SERU LO! AKU AKAN PERAAAAAANG!" Mitsunari ngamuk lagi~!

"Udeh! Kalian buat puisinya dulu! Kalian akan jadi penutup acara! Siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Alen.

"Aku!" Keiji mengajukan diri. Keiji mulai baca puisi, "Jo—"

"Wah! Nyepet nih! Keiji! Jangan buat kami iri!" Kennyo, Musashi, dan beberapa yang lain—yang tak punya pasangan—hanya bisa meratapi nasib.

* * *

**Jones  
By. Maeda Keiji**

_Engkau punya waktu...  
Engkau tak terikat...  
Engkau bebas...  
Sayang...  
Tak punya teman..._

_Rindu, oh rindu~  
Sayang, oh sayang~  
Cinta, oh cinta~  
Alone, oh alone~_

_Diam saat malming...  
adalah hal termeriah untukmu..._

_Oh kuatnya dirimu...!_

* * *

"Njir! Nyesel gua ngedengernya!" semua jungkir balik. Ada yang muntah darah, ada yang mimisan, bahkan ada... ah~ Lupakan!

Selanjutnya, Tsuruhime yang baca.

* * *

**Cinta dari Tuhan  
By. Tsuruhime-chan**

_Cinta...  
Bukan hanya untuk teman...  
Bukan juga untuk pacar...  
Atau sahabat...  
Tetapi bisa Juga untuk mereka...  
Yang membuat kita ada..._

_Mereka adalah malaikatku!  
Mereka adalah periku!  
Mereka putik dan benang sari...  
Hingga sekarang...  
Kami menjadi bunga yang mekar..._

_Tapi kami sudah dewasa...  
Ingin rasanya bertemu kembali...  
Tapi mereka sudah tiada...  
Kami rindu mereka...  
Kami sayang kalian!_

* * *

"Huaaaaa! Tsuruhime! _That is a nice poetry_! KOJUROOOOO!" Masamune merengek lagi.

Kojuro juga ikut-ikutan, "MASAMUNE-SAMAAAAA!"

Namida Party part 3..., "HITTOOOOOOOO!"

Selanjutanya! Kita persembahkan... FUMA KOTAROOO!

* * *

**...  
By. Fuma Kotaro**

_..._

_... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ... ..._

_..._

_..._

_... ... ..._

_... ..._

_..._

* * *

Krik... krik...

Kakk... kakk...

Ketiak lo botak...

Ujimasa menangis, "Bagus Fumaaa! Aku terharu!" Ujimasa buang ingus.

Fuma menunduk tanda terima kasih.

"Puisi apa ini! AAAAKH!" Alen ngamuk.

"Njir! Ngajak berantem amat!"

Puisi selanjutnya! Yumekichiiiii! (Hah?)

* * *

**Kik... Kik...  
By. Yumekichi (dengan bantuan Keju)**

_Ki... ki...  
Ki..._

_Ki?_

_KIK! KIK! KIK!_

* * *

*diem sejenak*

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Keren Yumekichi! Puisimu keren sekali!" Keiji tepuk tangan sorangan.

"Hei Keiji! Itu bukan Yumekichi baca puisi..." jelas Alen.

"Lalu? Itu jelas suara Yumekichi!"

"Itu emang suara Yumekichi... SUARA YUMEKICHI KEJEPIT LAMPU STUDIO!"

"oh... APA!? TIDAAAAAAAK!" Keiji menangisi Yumekichi. #pooryumekichi

"Oi! Yang melakukan 'Inbun no Tatakai' sudah siap belom!?" tanya Alen ke 3M1I (?).

"MEREKA YANG BACA DULUAN!" 2M (Mitunari &amp; Motonari) menegakan peraturan (?).

"Eeeee?" ChikaYasu melotot.

"Baiklah... grup seme! Kalian baca... se-ka-RANG!" Alen membentak.

ChikaYasu maju kepanggung.

* * *

**Oh Uke~  
By. ChikaYasu**

_{Ieyasu}  
Oh uke~  
Sebenarnya kami mencintaimu...  
Sebenarnya kami hanya butuh teman...  
Sebenarnya kami butuk kebersamaan...  
Tapi kalian tak pernah mengerti..._

_{Motochika}  
Makanya kami ingin melawan kalian...  
Kami ingin kesenagan...  
Permainan rival yang unik!_

_{Berdua}  
Karena itu...  
Kami minta maaf!_

* * *

Mereka menunduk. Wes! Motochika tadi berantem... kok malah nyerah lagi?

"Hohoho...! Jadi kalian nyerah~?" Motonari meremehkan ChikaYasu.

"Tengok puisi kite!" Mitsunari sombong. (Lo gunain bahasa Malaysia ya, Mitsunari!?)

2M maju ke panggung. Mereka berdehem dan...

* * *

**WOY, SEME!  
By. 2M**

_{Motonari}  
Kalian tak pernah menyenangkan!  
Kalian hanya mengganggu!  
Kami benci kalian!  
Pergi sana!_

_{Mitsunari}  
KAMI TAK PEDULI LAGI!  
KAMI AKAN MENYERANG KALIAN!  
KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBERI AMPUN PADA KALIAN!  
PERGI SANA!_

_{Berdua}  
Dari kami...  
TAK ADA MAAF!_

* * *

"Hah~ rusak dah! Bener-bener RUK-SAK capslock ama tanda seru ku!" Alen menangisi Capslock dan tanda serunya. Ck ck ck...

"Kami kan sudah minta maaf... kenapa kalian ga nerima?" Ieyasu memelas face.

"Sudah kubilang Yasu! Mereka ga mau memaafkan semudah itu!" ingat Motochika.

"Sudah kami katakan... TAK ADA KATA MAAF UNTUK KALIAN!" 2M ngamuk sekali lagi.

"WOY! PENDETA TUTUNG MARAH NIH!" Alen ikut marah.

"_Wahai manusia... kita dilahirkan untuk bersama..."_ terdengar suara seseorang. Siapakah itu?

"Syukurlah! Aku kira... kau tidak akan datang... Wabisuke..." sepertinya... Len-cang kanan (?) tahu siapa itu.

"Baiklah. Saya akan bacakan puisi penutup. Ehem... enjoy~!" Wabisuke menuju panggung dan membacakan puisi.

* * *

**Amanat  
By. Wabisuke**

_Ketenangan...  
Itulah yang dibutuhkan...  
Dunia yang gelap ini...  
Butuh cahaya..._

_Janganlah kalian bertengkar!  
Karena manusia selalu bersama!  
Janganlah kalian saling menghina!  
Karena walau kita berbeda, kita tetap satu jua!_

_Saatnya membuat ikatan  
Saatnya membuat persatuan  
Saatnya saling mencintai  
Saatnya saling menghargai_

_Dunia penuh amanat...  
Jangan disia-siakan!_

* * *

Seketika semua yang ada dalam ruangan, sudah tertidur, kecuali Alen dan Wabisuke.

"Hah~ Sudah kuduga! Pasti mereka tertidur~ Bagaimana menurutmu, Len-tik?" tanya Wabisuke.

"Hahaha! Kita tutup saja! Atau tinggakan tempat ini! Kita pulang!" ajak Alen.

"Emm... setuju. Ha~ kita pulang." Seketika yang tertidur pulas didalam ruangan... ditinggalkan. Alen dan Wabisuke hidup bahagia selamanya. (Alen: OGAH GUA SAMA WABISUKE! Tapi... masalahnya... dia baik sih! ; Readers: SAMA AJA LEN-TUR!)

Oke! Want to bring me some Review or some Fav?

Atau ada puisi yang kalian suka?

Bye! Alen De Radiasi 45!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo!_

_Yah, sekali-kali lah nyetuh FF lama. Sebenarnya puisi-puisi ini sudah dibuat beberapa bulan yang lalu—lebih dari 10 bulan kayaknya...—dan akhirnya mau coba-coba publish lagi. Tidak banyak perubahan. Author hanya mengikuti apa yang pernah author ketik dulu. Dimulai dari... sini ni~ *nunjuk ke bawah*_

Oke. Langsung aja! Rate, disclaimer, dan warning... sama seperti chap sebelum. Tapi kali ini, mungkin genre yang bakal berubah. #authorhobbybuatgenreyangberubahubah #gakkonsistennih!

Ga tau atuh! Ahahaha!

Readers: nih author bicara ame siapa?

Warning tambahan yang ingin kukatakan, **OOC yang terlalu jauh T-T, Garing, dan...** gimana yah ngejelasinnya. Yah~ semacam... **Alur gaje atau adegan gaje?**

* * *

.

* * *

Puisi pertama dimulai dari Masamune.

**Inilah Basara!  
by. All Basara**

_Berbagai macam cerita dibuat di dunia  
Kami salah satunya  
Banyak sejarah di dunia  
Kami salah satunya_

_Kami datang untuk menghibur  
Kami menceritakan kisah luar biasa  
Kami punya banyak versi  
Kami bangga, kami ada_

_Kalian bisa tersenyum karena kami  
Walaupun kurang terkenal...  
Tetapi senyum kalian membuat kita puas_

_Sekarang...  
10 tahun adalah umur kami  
Akankah kalian tetap mencintai fandom ini?  
Akankah kami bertahan lebih lama?_

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih mendukung kami_

* * *

**Teman Tanpa Bicara  
by. Keiji, Shikanosuke, Sakon, Yukimura**

_Terkadang aku sepi...  
Sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani...  
Sampai kau datang...  
Aku bisa tersenyum..._

_Tanpa banyak kata...  
Kau membuatku bahagia...  
Tanpa banyak mengeluh...  
Kau selalu menyertai..._

_Kau tak bisa menjawab...  
Apa yang aku tanya...  
Tapi kau mengerti...  
Apa yang aku rasakan..._

_Teman tanpa bicara...  
Kau temani aku...  
Berjalan bersama...  
Disaat yang lain sibuk..._

* * *

"Emm..." Wabisuke, yang kebetulan hari ini memegang panggung, sedang menganalisis puisi buatan KeiShiSaYu. "Maksud kalian... hewan ya?"

KeiShiSaYu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Keiji, apa hewan mu?" tanya Wabisuke.

"Yumekichi," jawab Keiji singkat dan ditambah 'Kik' dari Yumekichi.

"Kalau... Shikanosuke?" Wabisuke bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja! Oyasan!" jawab Shikanosuke_._

"Sakon?"

"Monyet-nya Toyotomi _dong_! Hideyoshi-sama!" jawab Sakon _enteng_.

"AVAH!?" semua Toyotomi teriak berjamaah.

Mitsunari men_deathglare_ ria Sakon. "Apa ejekkan itu, SAKOOOOOOOOOOONN!"

"Eh? Mit... Mitsunari-sama..." Sakon berkeringat dingin.

"Habislah nyawa-mu, Sakon~" kata Hanbei sedikit tertawa.

Seketika Sakon di_babat abis_ sama Mitsunari dan keluarga Toyotomi. Hideyoshi juga mengamuk loh!

"Hah~" Wabisuke menghela nafas. "Lalu... binatangmu apa, Yukimura?"

"_Shinobi no Kai_! Sarutobi Sasuke!" jawab Yukimura semangat. Seketika Sasuke pundung.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Shingen menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tak apa-apa!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sambi tersenyum. Semua bingung. "Jangan hanya melihat kata _**Saru**_ saja. _**Tobi**_ juga berarti! Artinya 'elang'! Melompat di pohon, terbang tinggi di langit! Jangan pernah meremehkan klan _**Sarutobi**_!" kata Sasuke dengan muka kerennya. Padahal di dalam hatinya... dia pundung berat loh!

Kancut!

* * *

**Keluarga  
by. Maeda Matsu dan Maeda Toshiie**

_Sejauh apapun kita mengembara  
Sesering apapun kita pergi berperang  
Sesendirian berjalan-jalan  
Akan tiba saatnya...  
Kita merindukan mereka_

_Jauh disana...  
Menanti kebersamaan  
Diantara...  
Orang-orang terkasih_

_Satu meja...  
Dapat memberi senyum  
Bersama menebar tawa  
Tak ada 'cemberut'_

"_Membangun rumah, tidak bisa sendirian"  
Kerja sama... itulah keluarga_

* * *

"Matsunee-chan... Toshie... kalian hebat!" Keiji mengacungkan jempol.

"Kan Maeda paling _sohib_ diantara semua samurai!" kata MatsuToshie _berbarengan_.

* * *

'**Revolution'  
by. TMR (Tadatsugu Makes Revolution)**

_Dulu...  
Aku dianggap tak berguna  
Hanya sebagai pengganggu  
Tak bisa apa-apa_

_Aku memberi semangat  
Aku sedikit memaksa  
Tapi aku tak bermanfaat  
Hanya memerintah  
Hingga akhirnya dibuang_

_Sampai aku dipungut  
Dan membuat revolusi_

_Dan sekarang...  
Aku adalah permulaan kalian  
Tanpa suara ku...  
Siapa yang membuka?_

* * *

**Taiko  
by. Toyotomi Hideyoshi**

_Aku sekarang sudah berjaya!_

_Dulu...  
Aku hanya orang pendek  
Berwajah buruk  
Seperti Monyet_

_Namaku Hiyoshi  
Anak Miskin  
Yang memiliki masa lalu  
Yang suram_

_Diangkat menjadi salah satu pasukan  
Memulai pekerjaan pertama  
Di provinsi Owari milik Oda  
Namaku Tokichiro dari marga Konishita_

_Suatu perang besarku menangkan  
Memiliki sebuah benteng  
Dan beberapa istri serta teman  
Konishita Hideyoshi_

_Akhirnya!  
Inilah saya!  
Dengan bantuan kawan-kawan  
Dan dukungan banyak orang_

_Akulah sang Taiko!_

_Namaku..._

* * *

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi!" kata Hideyoshi mengakhiri puisinya.

"Hm... cerita nyatamu ya~? Bagus-bagus!" Wabisuke memuji. "Ada yang mau maju lagi?"

"Tunggu! Aku masih ingin membaca puisi lagi!" jawab Hideyoshi.

"Tumben. Berapa banyak stok puisimu itu Hideyoshi?" kata Keiji dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Em... entahlah, Toshimasu!" Hideyoshi membalas ejekan Keiji dengan nama lamanya. "Ehum! Aku harap, kalian tidak menangis terutama kalian, Shigeharu dan Sakichi." Semua pada bingung dengan nama itu. "(Karena Botenmaru sudah biasa)"

* * *

**Kematianmu Adalah Amanat Untukku  
by. Toyotomi Hideyoshi (untuk Takenaka Shigeharu)**

_Perang selalu kumenangkan  
Selama kau mengaturku  
Masa depan yang luar biasa ada ditangan kita  
Selama kau disampingku_

_Orang sejinusmu terlahir kedunia ini  
Seperseratus tujuanmu akan berhasil  
Seandainya tak ada penyakit ini  
Kau masih ada disini_

_Pada detik-detik akhir nafasmu  
Kau masih mau bangkit  
Dan berlutut dengan tubuhmu yang kurus  
Seperti papan  
Dan rendah seolah-olah patah  
Bahkan masih berbicara panjang lebar  
Hingga akhir katamu_

_Dan sekarang...  
Hanya kubur saja yang tersisa_

_Aku akan selalu merindukan perjuanganmu!_

* * *

"Bahkan aku akan tetap mengabdi bahkan dibawah liang kubur... tuan Hideyoshi..." Hanbei tersenyum mendengar puisi yang dibacakan Hideyoshi.

"Huaaaa! Hideyoshi-sama! Puisi itu memang pantas untuk Hanbei-sama!" air mata Mitsunari berterbangan. Rambut depannya melambai-lambai ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Rambut Kepedihan~!" serunya sampai berdiri dari kursinya. Dan kenapa bisa ada adegan seperti ini?

"Eh? Ieyasu? Kau juga menangis?" tanya Hideyoshi yang turun dari panggung.

"Iya... ini loh... kripik MaNagamasa, pedes buanget! SE-HAH!" kata Ieyasu yang kemerahan mukannya karena sedang memakan sesuatu yang begitu merah sampai membuat tangannya merah pula.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau makan kripik itu, Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika.

"Ga tahu. Habisnya... daripada menangis karena puisi Hideyoshi-ko, mending nangis karena ini. SE-HAH!" Ieyasu masih kepedasan. Dan Ieyasu mendapat tatapan sadis dari beberapa penggemar puisi dan penggemar Hideyoshi.

Apalagi Mitsunari yang sudah menghitam dari tadi, "Ieyasu... kau... tidak menghargai PUISI HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAA!" Mitsunari melempar semangkuk sambel—dimana ada campuran sambel matah, sambel rica-rica, mie, balsem, dan minyak kayu putih di dalamnya.

"HUAAAA! PUAAANAAAAS!" Ieyasu pun lari kepanasan.

Lupakan dia. Saatnya Masamune ambil bagian—lagi, mungkin?—dalam membaca puisi di hari ini karena puisi adalah ide Masamune.

"OI! Dasar! Gantian dong! Jangan kau terus yang mewakilkan! Mentang-mentang tokoh utama dan punya fans banyak!" Motochika ngamuk karena dari tadi dia tak dapat bagian. "Lalu, apa-apaan itu! Kenapa puisi ini idenya Masamune!?" teriak Motochika di depan CCTV terdekat. Entah apa yang dilakukan tuh anak!

"AKU BACA ITU!" Motochika masih mengamuk. Biarkan dia.

"Hah~ OK. _Here_! Nih!" Masamune menyerahkan naskahnya. Dan Motochika berhenti dari kesetressanya itu. "(Daripada dia makin stress!)," kata hati Masamune.

* * *

**Seandainya dan Hati ****Basara****  
by. All Chara**

_Dan kami pun masih ada di sini  
10 tahun kami lalui  
Kalian telah mencintai kami  
Dukungan kalian sangat kami hargai_

_Seandainya...  
Kami tamat...  
Apakah kalian akan tetap setia pada kami?  
Apakah kalian masih tetap mencintai kami?_

_Seandainya...  
Kami tak ada...  
Fandom apa yang mungkin menjadi tempat kalian?  
Dimana kalian menikmati imajinasi kalian?_

_Dan seandainya...  
Ada 'Edo Basara'...  
Apa yang kalian harapakan di Fandom itu?_

_Semoga kami masih bisa...  
Hidup lebih lama  
Sampai ke cucu cicit kalian..._

_Agar mereka tahu...  
betapa __greget__-nya...  
Cerita kami ini..._

* * *

"_Wait, wait, wait!"_ Shirendan _nongol_ tiba-tiba. "Ini puisi... apa curhat? Kayaknya... bukan hanya si Author yang lagi stres."

"Tuh! Si Mune! Ngapain dia nyaranin kita buat puisi ini!" tunjuk Motochika.

"Hei! _What my fault!?_ Kalian juga ikut-ikutan!" Masamune membela diri.

"_Maa, maa... _kalian jangan bertengkar gitu, _dong_! Kalian kan ga sejodoh..." Ieyasu menenangkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa maksudmu jodoh, IEYASU!" 2M versi seme, ngamuk.

"Hmmm... bisa saja! Kan Motochika warna ungu, Masamune warna biru. Ungu adalah warna Hinata..."

_(Ya! Ya! Ya!)_

"...dan biru adalah warna Sasuke!—,"

_(Ya! Ya! Ya!)_

"Jadi, _**TERBUKTI**_ bahwa MasaChika sama dengan "SasuHina-nya Basara"!" jelas Shirendan. Dan Sang Penulis merasa tak ada hubungannya.

"_Matte!_ Kalau begitu... GUA UKE-NYA DONG!" amuk Motochika.

"Mendinglah gua jadi seme... TAPI GUA GA SUDI PASANGAN SAMA LO, BAJAKAN!" Masamune juga ikutan ngamuk.

"Huh! Sama! Saya juga! _Enek gue sama loe!_" Motochika _sok_ ga enak sama Masamune. "Lalu... JANGAN SEBUT AKU BAJAKAN, KESEGANRYU!"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY_!?

"MAU BERANTEM!?"

"YO, LAPANGAN LUAS!"

Terjadi pertarungan—baca: pasangan—heboh antara MasaChika.

"Ide bagus juga tuh, Shirendan!" Ieyasu setuju dan akhirnya dibalas dengan '_Super Duper Deathglare'_ MasaChika yang babak belur.

"Sudah sudah! Kita tutup episode ini! Siapa yang mau jadi '_End Poetry'_?" Wabisuke menawarkan.

"Aku! aku!" Maria mengangkat tangan.

* * *

**Sengoku  
by. Kyogoku Maria**

_Jaman dimana...  
Blok timur dan blok barat  
Di satu negara berperang_

* * *

Semua bingung berjamaah.

"Maria-dono... puisi apa ini?" Yukimura bingung dengan polosnya.

"Ini namanya _Haiku_! Aku sedang berlatih membuat _Haiku_ karena untuk panggung selanjutnya, **Danse**geblek-gebleknya itu, menyuruh kita membuat _haiku_. Tema-nya diri kalian sendiri. Tulis pr kalian!" jawab Maria sekaligus perintah Maria.

"Yah~" yang ada disana pada gelisah. "Awas aja kalau SenBaNa ada PR!"

* * *

_Njiirrr! Dah lama ga dibuka, ternyata nih fanfic suka bikin PR ya! Yang repot bukan mereka, tapi author. Dan dulu aku ngebuat pair seme!Masamune dan uke!Motochika... GA PERCAYA! HAMBA BUAT APA YA, KAMISAMA! *minta telolet di tengah jalan*  
Eh? Tapi aku jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan para chara soal haiku. *tatap sinis para chara*_

_All chara: *pijit-pijit author* semangat ya thor! Mau dibuatin apa? Mau makan ama minum apa? Mau nonton apa? Mau uke siapa? Nanti kami siapin deh~_

_Me: Kok kesel ya... tapi kalau soal uke, Keiji—_

_Keiji: Aku keluar!_

_All chara (kecuali Keiji): Ayolah~!_

_Keiji: Ga mau!_

_Mana gaje-gaje lagi yang aku ketik. Ga nyangka, dulu kayak gini ya. :V_

_Boleh kalau mau mereview. Bye!_


End file.
